Tegu & Taka
by Dellyroy
Summary: A young Itachi finds a forbidden justu in the ancient ruins of his clan's stronghold. Determined to spare his save his brother from the collective madness of both his clan and village he makes the ultimate choice. Transported to a new world the brothers are taken in and raised by non other than billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.


**This story has actually been sitting on my hard drive for a few years, I pretty much lost interest in it when YJ was cancelled. Something lit a fire under my butt so I figured I'd release it to gauge the reaction.**

 **Cambridge, Ma – July 4th**

 **Two brothers briskly walked through a crowded college campus making their way to their destination.**

"I can't believe I agreed to this nonsense" sulked the younger brother.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you'd refer to joining the league as a waste of time." replied the elder. "You know Sasuke most fourteen year olds would be ecstatic about this opportunity"

"Well, I'm clearly not like most fourteen year olds am I ?"

"True." Replied a smirking Itachi "Definitely true little brother."

"I really hate you sometimes." Sighed Sasuke

Itachi gave his brother a playfully hurt look. "Hate me how could you?" he questioned

Sasuke having enough of his brothers teasing simply refused to respond.

Taking a cue from his brother Itachi flashed a small smile. "If you want to hate someone, hate Bruce he's the one who's forcing you to do this"

"Please, I'm not Dick, Bruce can't force or trick me into doing anything I don't want to." Said Sasuke

"So it was Alfred who forced you to come" said Itachi, which caused Sasuke to glare at him.

"Sometimes I envy you" he replied

Itachi understood Alfred's authority was absolute. He was glad to be studying in Boston away from Gotham. "Believe me Sasuke, trying to earn a Ph.D. while being a full-time hero isn't easy. Most people wouldn't expect a ward of Bruce Wayne to be too interested in working. However Itachi set out to prove those people wrong. Taking an interest in Astrophysics from a young age, he was now set on earning his Master's degree from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

"Well regardless of the reason you're here so you might as well make the best of it. From what I've heard the others are excited about today"

"The others huh, you do realize who we're talking about here?" questioned Sasuke. "I suppose I'm stuck with Dick seeing as he is my brother, but the others."

"What's wrong with the others?"

"Flash-Boy can't keep his mouth closed and don't even get me started on Mr. Arrow up my ass."

"I suppose you have a point." Said Itachi remembering his interactions with Green Arrow's protégé. It was no secret Speedy had a strong dislike for him. He was absolutely livid that Itachi was invited to join the Justice League and he was not.

"I wonder if he'll ever get over it." questioned Sasuke.

"I have my doubts" answered Itachi. "Still I think you two have more in common than you'd like to admit."

Sasuke scoffed at his brother's words "I'm absolutely nothing like him" blurted out Sasuke.

Itachi laughed at his brother's outburst. " It was a joke no need to get so animated."

"Whatever."

"Anyway what about Aqualad and Wonder Girl, I've always found them to be mature and respectful"

"I suppose we'll see" replied Sasuke as he walked towards a Zeta tube.

 **Washington DC – July 4th**

The league computer roared to life as the Hall of Justice's zeta tubes activated. "Recognized" it said. "Tengu, 17. Taka, B02.

Sasuke walked out of the Zeta tube a quickly surveyed the large room. He saw the collected members of the league and their respective 'sidekicks'.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash were all in attendance their sidekicks or partners were also present. He noted Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter were present despite the fact that they worked alone. Sasuke never one for conversation simply walked up to his mentor and stood beside him. Itachi the more respectful of the two brother calmly began to speak. "Good afternoon everyone." he smiled.

Diana gave a quick glance to both brothers. "That boy is too much like Bruce for his own good" she thought as she looked over Sasuke. Her negative thoughts quickly left her as she faced the other young man. "Good afternoon to you as well Tengu. I believe congratulations are in order for your recent acceptance to the league. Itachi nodded as he passed the woman and faced his former mentor.

Batman gave an unforgiving glance to his former sidekick. "You're late" he calmly said.

Itachi used to his adopted father's persona simply smiled, "It's good to see you too."

Speedy tired of waiting decided to speak up. "Now that we're done waiting for him to show up" he said pointing at Tengu. "Can we finally get started?"

"Green Arrow rolled his eyes at his young partner. "Easy there speedy I'm sure everyone else is just as excited as you."

"You got that right!" yelled out Kid Flash.

Aquaman stepped up and began to speak. "Very well, Robin, Speedy, Taka, Wonder Girl, Aqualad and Kid Flash, you all have free access to the gym, library and all other amenities.

"Make yourselves at home kids. We'll be back in a flash" Flash and the other members of the leave including Tengu began to walk towards a door marked 'JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY'

"Where are you going?" questioned a fuming Speedy.

Batman as leader of the league spoke up. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five separate ice villains attacking within hours of each other. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes.

The league computer roared to life as a light scanned the group of heroes heading for the door. " Recognized Batman, 02. Tengu, 17. Wonder Woman, 03. Green Arrow, 08. Aquaman, 06. Martian nter, 07. Red Tornado, 16.

"That's it are you kidding me." Questioned an absolutely livid Speedy. "And here we go" thought Sasuke. "You promised us a real look inside, not a backstage pass.

"It's a first step." Said Aquaman trying his best to be patient with the young archer. "You've all been given access few other get. Speedy rolled his eyes at the King of the Seas' attempts to calm him.

Speedy pointed at the group of reporters behind a large glass window. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on." Sasuke smirked at the archer's statement, which did not go unnoticed by his brother or mentor.

"Roy you need to calm down. Everything will come with time. Said Green Arrow as he placed his hand on his protégé shoulder.

"What I need is respect!" yelled Roy as he pushed his mentor's hand away. He turned and glared towards the newest Justice League member. " Why is he.." pointing at Itachi "good enough for you but I'm not?" he asked no one in particular.

Wonder Woman not liking the direction of this conversation began to speak. "Tengu has earned in place in the league and with time I'm sure you will as well.

Speedy feeling belittled began to protest. " That's crap, there's nothing he can do that I can't.". Sasuke against his better judgment decided to chuckle at the archer's statement.

"Is something funny?". Questioned Speedy. Sasuke's pursed lips turned into a frown. "As a matter of fact…" started Taka, but he was quickly silenced by glares from Itachi and Bruce.

Aquaman deciding to take control of the situation raised his hand and turned to Speedy. "I think you should stand down son. You're not helping your case."

Kid Flash trying to play peacemaker spoke to his friend. "Come on bro, we're all on the same team here. Today's only day one we'll all get plenty of chances to prove ourselves. Let's just kick it at HQ for was dumbfounded with how naive his speedster friend could be. "There's only one problem the hall isn't the league's real HQ. It's just a pit stop and a tourist attraction. The league only stops off here to zeta up to the Watchtower.".Batman and other leaguers turned

to Green Arrow as they waited for his response. "What thought we could make an exception." Sheepishly replied the archer as he scratched the back of his head.

Donna Troy having been silent for most this exchange decided to speak up. "What is this Watchtower you speak of?" She asked

Taka figuring the secret was out decided to answer his friends question " It's a decommissioned Green Lantern satellite. The Justice League is currently using it orbital HQ.

Before Donna could respond. Kid Flash blurted out in excitement. " Dude no way! The league has a giant space gun, that's so awesome!"

Dick rolled his eyes at his friend's excitement. "KF it isn't armed."

Itachi continuing this his brothers' information session decided to speak up. " Earth's Green Lanterns retrofitted it with assistance from WayneTech and Star Labs. Both companies were adamant that the satellite was to be weapon free."

Speedy angry at being interrupted by the Bat-brats and already familiar with the specifications of the Watchtower decided to speak his mind. "Where is the outburst about them knowing?" He questioned the league, glaring at Batman and Tengu in particular.

Batman stood unfazed by the young archer's question. He prepared to answer but was cut to the chase by his eldest son. "We were taught by the world's greatest detective. Rather well I might add." Itachi glanced over at Batman and gave him a small smile. "Even he can't hide all of his secrets."

"Well aren't you just so damn special." Mocked Speedy Wonder Woman frowned she was not happy with Speedy's lack of respect. Hearing young man she respected so much mocked finally set her off. She turned towards Speedy and said, "Throughout this entire exchange you've proven why you don't deserve to join the Justice League." She glanced over at Itachi proudly. "Tengu never demanded to join us, he was invited because he showed the skill and more importantly the maturity necessary. The very same maturity you clearly lack."

Roy though clearly beaten refused to relent. As if driven by some sort of primal instinct he began to object to the Amazonian's world. However Aquaman in agreement with Wonder Woman interjected before he could speak. "Son you're clearly not helping your cause here. Stand down or..."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." Said Speedy pointing towards his mentor. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He threw his hat down and proceeded to walk past the other youngsters. "If the rest of you are willing to accept their crap, then they're right you aren't ready" he spat in disgust.

"Roy! Don't be like that!" Green Arrow attempt to follow his now former partner out of the hall, but stopped as he heard a league alert go off. He turned to face the computer screen and saw none other than The Big Blue, Superman himself.

"Superman to Justice League" he said, "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus" said Batman. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by another league alert.

All of the rooms occupants turned another monitor and saw the league's resident magician Zatara.

A panicked Zatara began to speak. "Zatara to Justice League" he said. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting a full league response.".

Batman as leader of the league began to weigh his options. He turned to the Kryptonian.

Superman?" he questioned.

"It's a small fire" he said. " The local emergency personnel have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. Wotan takes priority." said Batman. He pressed a button on his cowl and began to speak. "All Leaguer's rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

As both screen went blank Batman began to rush to the zeta tubes, followed by Tengu and the other leaguers.

"Stay put" commanded Batman.

"What, why?" asked Robin, who was clearly confused.

"They don't think we can handle it that's why. Sasuke replied to his brother. "I hate to agree with him but maybe Speedy had a point" thought Sasuke

"This is a dangerous mission, we're only looking out for your safety." Said Wonder Woman

"This is a League mission" said Aquaman,

"You're not trained for "

"Since when?" asked Kid Flash, cutting his uncle off in mid sentence.

"I meant you're not trained to be a part of this team" said Flash.

"There will be other missions" said Aquaman. "When you're all ready."

"I'm sure there will be" replied Sasuke sarcastically.

Batman rolled his eyes at his son's statement."But for now, Stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" asked Green Arrow quietly to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed" replied the martian.

The zeta tubes roared to life as the young heroes were left behind by their elders.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "I knew this would be a waste of time."

"When we're ready" asked Kid Flash. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks."

"I can't believe my sister would lie to me like this" said the lone female of the group.

"Aqualad looked down at the ground in thought . "My mentor" he said. "My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" said Kid Flash. "They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ…In SPACE!" He turned to Robin his best friend. "Dude how could you not tell me?" He questioned.

"Batman would kill me." Said Robin trying to defend himself.

"Plus we all know how good you are at keeping secrets." Added Sasuke.

Kid Flash stared at Taka with a deadpan look. "You know you can be really annoying sometimes."

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black."

Despite being the more mature of the group even Aqualad and Wonder Girl smiled at their friends' banter.

Aqualad the eldest of the group took the opportunity to stair the conversation back to a more productive point. "What else aren't they telling us?" he asked.

"I have a better question" said Robin. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Because he's an as.." started Sasuke who was interrupted by a pinch on the arm from Wonder Girl.

"Ouch" laughed Robin "Hopefully you didn't put enough in that that will leave a mark"

"If it does he deserves it" said the young Amazon

"Yeah yeah" said Sasuke rubbing his arm. " Anyway we might as well find out what this Cadmus is

"Don't know what it is." Robin said. Then he smiled deviously. "Bet I can find out." He immediately walked up to the computer and began typing away furiously.

"Access denied." The computer voice announced.

"Wanna bet?" Robin snorted as he began typing on it again. Robin was able to hack into the system successfully this time.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." said Sasuke taking the liberty of answering for his brother.

Alright, Project Cadmus" said Robin. "Genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is" he finished, turning toward the others. But…" he began again, a smirk on his face. "If Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Or this could be another waste of time?" Sasuke replied. "This is Mr. Paranoia we're talking about here.

"Come on" defended Robin "You're making it sound like he's that Question guy or something."

Sasuke shivered at the name Question. The man was full of nonsensical conspiracy theories and rambling ideas. "Just a mention of that guy gives me a migraine." He thought.

"Regardless of what we find, this presents us with the opportunity to solve their case before they do, it would truly be poetic justice." Aqualad said.

"They're all about justice." Robin said with a chuckle.

"But they told us to stay put." Wonder Girl said.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Sasuke said with a smug smile.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash said.

The boys all turned to Wonder Girl waiting for her decision.

I suppose we're a team on a mission." Donna said with a small smile.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said. Aqualad looked at his friends faces and immediately made up his mind.

"Very well, I'm in." Aqualad said.

"So why are we still here?" Questioned Taka as her passed his teammates and made for the door.


End file.
